Space Oddity
by ghouldens
Summary: "Though I'm past one hundred thousand miles, I'm feeling very still." / Namgi.


ㅤ

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ

_ㅤㅤㅤㅤ_

**_Playlist:_**

**_1\. Space Oddity by David Bowie_**

**_2\. Cherry Wine by Hozier_**

**_3\. Insomnia by Efek Rumah Kaca_**

**_4\. Singularity by V BTS_**

**_5\. One Last Breath by Creed_**

**_6\. The Truth Untold by BTS_**

**_7\. If We Hold On Together by Diana Ross_**

**_8\. Home by Mocca_**

**_9\. Remembering Sunday by All Time Low_**

...

Namjoon punya banyak kesempatan dalam hidup, mungkin, ia tidak begitu yakin. Ia hanya merasa di sebagian besar waktu hidupnya, ada banyak keputusan yang ia lewatkan dan tidak ia sadari. Ia sering merasa bahwa hanya ada satu jalan, padahal ada berbagai pilihan yang sebenarnya bisa ia pertimbangkan. Dan di waktu-waktu yang ia pakai merenung, Namjoon akan bertanya pada dirinya sendiri—atau pada udara kosong yang tidak pernah menjawabnya balik—kemungkinan apa yang dapat terjadi seandainya saja ia mengambil waktu yang lebih panjang untuk berpikir dan menarik kesimpulan lain.

Mungkin itu termasuk berandai-andai. Geongmin, Adiknya, bilang kalau pengandaian tidak menghasilkan apa-apa. Tapi Namjoon selalu senang memandang segala hal dari sisi positifnya; kalau tidak mau disebut mencari pembenaran sendiri. Ia pikir, dengan itu, ia bisa belajar bahwa kadang kita hanya tidak melihat peluang yang ada, bukan tidak punya pilihan sama sekali. Kadang, kita hanya butuh sedikit dorongan untuk mencari pilihan lain saat kita pikir kita hanya memiliki satu opsi. Kadang, kita hanya merasa diburu waktu, padahal tidak ada apapun yang mengejar kita selain keragu-raguan kita sendiri.

Namjoon selalu percaya bahwa waktu adalah sebuah misteri. Bahwa segala hal yang direngkuh detik-detik jam adalah rahasia yang bahkan dunia tidak bisa ungkap sepenuhnya. Tapi di atas segala hal yang penuh pertanyaan itu, ada satu variabel yang membuat Namjoon demikian terusik. Membuatnya risau, dan terus bertanya-tanya.

Variabel itu bernama Min Yoongi.

...

Orang-orang memanggil Yoongi dengan banyak julukan aneh. Kebanyakan mereka menyebutnya _Jeoyonghan_ (pendiam) Min, beberapa cukup kejam untuk menjulukinya _silent-butt_, balok es, si aneh atau pelacur. Panggilan terakhir adalah yang paling buruk; bukan hanya karena itu dilemparkan hanya pada Yoongi dari semua siswa di sekolah, tapi karena tidak ada satupun yang pernah benar-benar membuktikan kebenarannya. Kalau diingat, tidak ada satupun orang di sekolah yang cukup dekat dengan Min Yoongi untuk ditanyai.

Namjoon tidak pernah merasa bahwa sebuah panggilan cukup penting, sampai suatu hari dengan sangat iseng ia mencoba memposisikan diri sebagai Yoongi. Kala itu Namjoon bersyukur sekali ia tak harus menerima semua nama panggilan itu. Ia bersyukur tidak hidup seperti Min Yoongi. Ia mendapat sebuah kekaguman aneh pada lelaki bermata kucing yang hampir selalu diam itu. Bagaimana bisa Yoongi tampak biasa saja saat di punggungnya menempel semua kata-kata kejam yang Namjoon sulit bayangkan.

Min Yoongi selalu tiba di sekolah pada jam-jam kritis mendekati waktu pelajaran pertama. Kadang ia terlambat, di sedikit kesempatan biasanya ia sudah datang bahkan saat penjaga sekolah masih menikmati tidur nyenyak di posnya yang kecil. Kebanyakan waktu di kelas ia habiskan tidur. Yoongi cukup menonjol di semua pelajaran terkhusus musik kontemporer. Pernah suatu waktu ia dituduh menyontek, tapi tidak ada yang didapat semua orang dari gosip itu selain pengabaian Yoongi yang sedikit memuakkan. Yoongi jelas, bukan tipe orang yang menggantungkan hidupnya pada pendapat-pendapat orang lain. Atau begitulah yang Namjoon simpulkan sendiri.

Namjoon juga punya kekaguman pada Yoongi karena hal itu.

Tidak pernah ada reaksi dari Min Yoongi atas semua sebutan mengerikan itu. Mungkin karena tidak ada satupun orang waras di sekolah yang berani mencari masalah dengannya secara fisik. Juga, sekali lagi, Min Yoongi tidak pernah mendengarkan omongan orang lain. Ia membuat batas yang jelas antara apa yang bisa dan tidak bisa ia tolelir, dan sekalipun semua warga sekolah membencinya, mereka menjaga diri untuk tidak melewati garis itu. Pernah suatu waktu Min Yoongi digencet di belakang gedung olahraga, hampir diperkosa, dan berakhir membuat semua pelaku pembulian itu masuk rumah sakit tanpa terkecuali.

Namjoon adalah penonton dari semua itu. Seekor merpati yang melihat tsunami, menyaksikan pasang surut air laut dengan tenang sepanjang hari. Min Yoongi adalah anomali dalam hidupnya, yang tidak sudi Namjoon usik sama sekali. Ia selalu punya perasaan asing, sebuah praduga, bahwa bersinggungan dengan Yoongi sama dengan menyerahkan ketentramannya sebagai siswa biasa. Tapi Namjoon juga selalu punya perasaan ini, sebuah gelitik samar di dasar perutnya yang meniupkan rasa penasaran dalam hatinya. Rasa penasaran untuk sosok Min Yoongi yang membimbingnya menuju kontradiksi terbesar yang tidak pernah Namjoon bayangkan.

...

"Oh, lihat. Dia lagi-lagi terlambat," Jung Hoseok berbisik, berbarengan dengan derak pintu geser dan kemunculan Min Yoongi di pintu kelas. Namjoon tidak perlu melirik untuk tahu kalau itu Yoongi. Sebab hanya sosok itu lah yang bisa membuat kelas seketika senyap dan Kang ssaem ikut membisu.

Derap langkah Yoongi selalu konstan, berat dan pasti. Kontras sekali dengan tubuhnya yang kecil dan tampak rapuh, langkah Yoongi selalu terdengar yakin. Membuat Namjoon tidak tahan untuk menoleh dan menangkap sosoknya yang terlihat—sama seperti biasa. Yoongi selalu memakai hitam. Entah _beanie_ hitam, jaket hitam atau mantel hitam besar ke sekolah. Namjoon hampir percaya kalau hitam adalah warna Min Yoongi, karena—sumpah—warna itu tampak kontras di kulit pucat Yoongi yang hampir tampak transparan.

Yoongi menarik kursinya dalam diam. Ia bahkan tidak mau repot-repot melempar sapaan pada Kang _ssaem_ di depan kelas dan mulai memandang ke luar jendela. Namjoon tidak pernah menemukan hal-hal menarik di luar kecuali lapangan yang gersang dan langit biru yang tampak tidak punya ujung. Pernah sekali ia mencoba, maksud hati ingin mengetahui alasan kenapa Yoongi senang sekali memandang langit seolah ia bisa menemukan batas cakrawala, tapi berakhir bosan setelah sepuluh detik yang singkat. Mungkin—Namjoon pikir—penjelasannya sesederhana; ia dan Yoongi punya ketertarikan yang berbeda.

"Namjoon-_ssi_." Kang _ssaem_ memanggil, menarik perhatian seluruh kelas. Sejenak meredam euforia yang mulai hadir karena bunyi bel istirahat sudah memantul di dinding-dinding lorong.

Namjoon melangkah mendekat. "Ya, _Ssaem_?"

"Daftar calon kandidat ketua OSIS sudah diumumkan. Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau mendapat surat pemberitahuannya. Kuharap kau bisa segera mempersiapkan diri, hm?"

Yang diajak bicara hanya menggigit bibir, dan mengangguk ragu.

"Juga, tolong beritahu Min Yoongi untuk ikut mempersiapkan diri."

"Maaf?"

Kang _ssaem_ melirik melewati bahu Namjoon, memandang lelaki kecil berambut hitam yang sedang terlelap di atas meja. "Hasil rapat pertanggung jawaban memutuskan kau dan Yoongi mendapat kesempatan bersaing sebagai kandidat ketua OSIS."

Namjoon tidak begitu yakin bagaimana ia harus (atau sedang) bereaksi, namun Kang _ssaem_ nampaknya menangkap keterkejutannya dengan baik. Lelaki paruh baya itu tersenyum tipis, menepuk bahu Namjoon dan melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan Namjoon bersama pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang berseliweran di kepalanya tanpa kompromi.

...

"Sup hari ini buruk sekali, sialan." Itu Jungkook, salah satu teman Namjoon. Namjoon bersumpah Jungkook hampir melemparkan tray makanannya di atas meja kalau saja ia tidak dimakan rasa lapar.

"Kalau begitu berhenti komentar dan biarkan aku yang makan supnya," timpal Taehyung, satu lagi sahabat Namjoon yang sudah lebih dulu duduk.

Jungkook mendengus keras dan memakan makannya tanpa bicara lagi. Hoseok berdecak, dan Namjoon hanya menimpali dengan tawa kecil. Makanan selalu jadi kelemahan Jungkook, dari semua objek di dunia. Tidak peduli seburuk apa, Jungkook yang lapar bisa membersihkan makanan apapun tanpa sisa. Namjoon kala itu tidak pernah mau repot berpikir dari mana datangnya nafsu makan Jungkook yang luar biasa besar. Apakah itu karena pencernaannya sangat lancar atau ia memang selalu membutuhkan energi. Jungkook itu kapten tim basket, omong-omong.

"Coba tebak ada hal ajaib apa yang terjadi hari ini." Hoseok meletakkan tray makanannya yang sudah kosong, menumpuknya di atas tray makanan Jungkook yang lebih dulu bersih.

"Pasti tidak penting," komentar Jungkook, nampak tidak peduli.

Namjoon hampir menyemburkan nasinya karena tertawa. "Lihat?" tukasnya, "sudah kubilang hidupmu hanya diisi hal-hal kecil yang tidak penting, Hobi. Berhentilah main ke kelas lain hanya untuk mendengar gosip."

"Aku tidak menggosip!" Hoseok menyahut tak terima.

Taehyung mencibir, memasukkan suapan terakhirnya sebelum bicara; "Tapi hanya kebetulan mendengar berita. Ya, ya. Kami tahu."

"Tidak, Kim Tae. Ini berita penting dan aku harus mengatakannya pada kalian karena berkaitan dengan sahabat sejati kita Kim Namjoon." Hoseok memandang Jungkook dan Taehyung bergantian. "Kim Namjoon di sisiku ini terpilih jadi kandidat ketua OSIS!"

Tidak ada tanggapan.

"Katakan sesuatu, brengsek!" maki Hoseok, setelah tidak ia temukan perubahan mimik di wajah Jungkook dan Taehyung.

Jungkook mengangkat bahu. "Apa? Kau mau aku mengatakan apa?"

Hoseok misuh-misuh, tapi tidak menjawab.

"Kita semua sudah tahu kalau Namjoon akan jadi kandidat. Tidak ada hal yang mengejutkan dari itu," kata Taehyung.

"Ya, ya. Kim Namjoon sahabat kita yang cerdas ini mana bisa dilewatkan begitu saja, kan? Aku sampai bosan mendengar Namjoon begini dan begitu. Aku bersumpah Namjoon lebih sering dibicarakan di sekolah ketimbang Hyun Bin." Hoseok mendengus. "Tapi kalian tahu siapa yang jadi penantangnya?"

Namjoon menumpuk traynya di atas tray Taehyung sambil berdecak. "Dasar biang gosip," makinya tanpa ragu.

Menampik ketidaksukaan di wajah Namjoon, Taehyung tampak tertarik. "Siapa?"

Hoseok tidak langsung menjawab. Namjoon tahu lelaki itu sengaja mengulur waktu. Tidak ada yang lebih menarik bagi Hoseok selain wajah kesal orang-orang yang penasaran. Apalagi Jungkook yang kesal dan Taehyung yang mulai menggeram tak sabar. Hoseok menemukan kepuasan dalam wajah-wajah yang ingin tahu, dan Namjoon lupa mencari tahu apakah itu semacam kelainan psikologis atau bukan.

"Kau buang waktuku lagi, kugunduli kepalamu, Hobi." Itu Jungkook.

Hoseok tertawa. "Baik, baik. _Easy_, dong, Kawan," ia menarik napas sejenak, "kandidat satunya lagi itu Min Yoongi."

"Sial."

"Bangsat."

Namjoon tidak begitu yakin bagaimana ia menerjemahkan wajah terkejut kedua sahabatnya. Apakah ekspresi itu bagus, atau tidak, sebab ia tidak menangkap apapun selain rasa sama terkejutnya. Namjoon pikir, berita itu adalah hal yang biasa. Terlebih sejak tadi, ia hanya sibuk memikirkan bagaimana cara bicara pada Yoongi dan bukannya _alasan kenapa ia harus melakukan itu._

Ia enggan mengakui dirinya sendiri jenius, tapi Namjoon sering mendengar orang berkata begitu soal dirinya. Tidak banyak orang di sekolah ini bisa menjabarkan Postulat Einstein di usia ke 18. Tapi Yoongi juga bukannya bodoh. Ia adalah satu-satunya orang yang berpotensi mengancam kursi Namjoon sebagai juara bertahan. Kalau saja ia punya sedikit minat pada mata pelajaran lain selain musik, Namjoon yakin ia harus mulai sedikit berusaha.

"Bagaimana bisa?" kata Taehyung, yang lebih dulu sembuh dari keterkejutan.

Namjoon mengangkat bahu, acuh. "Entahlah. Aku hanya diminta mengingatkan Min Yoongi untuk bersiap-siap."

"Dan tepatnya bagaimana kau akan melakukan itu?" kata Jungkook.

"Aku tidak tahu, OK? Aku belum pernah bicara padanya selama ini."

Hoseok mendengus. "Kalau begitu kau tidak usah bicara saja padanya. Tidak perlu dibuat susah, Kawan."

"Itu bukan ide yang baik, Hoseok. Aku sudah diminta, jadi aku harus melakukannya. Atau meminta orang lain melakukan itu untukku—yang mana tidak akan pernah mungkin."

"Kenapa pula harus Min Yoongi?" Taehyung mendengus. "Maksudku, apa kriterianya? Kenapa kita tidak diberi tahu? Pintar? Masih ada Hani. Ia sudah menggeser nilai Bahasa Inggrismu semester lalu."

"Aku tidak tahu, Tae. Bisa, tidak, kalian berhenti memperdebatkan kenapa dan mulai memberiku saran agar kesialan ini segera berlalu?"

Jungkook mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah, Namjoon. Kenapa kau tidak datangi saja dia dan bicara seperti biasa. Kenapa pula kalian memperlakukan dia seolah Min Yoongi adalah makhluk luar angkasa yang tidak bisa bicara bahasa manusia? _Just talk to him like what you normally do_."

...

Bisa dibilang, Namjoon dan Yoongi terkenal di sekolah dengan cara mereka sendiri. Ketimbang Yoongi, semua orang memandang dan bicara pada Namjoon lebih baik dan lebih manusiawi. Ia tidak pernah dipanggil aneh, atau _silent-butt_. Namjoon juga tidak pernah digosipkan sebagai _gay_ atau pelacur. Ia punya kehidupan yang biasa sebagai anak SMA, punya mimpi, punya keluarga yang baik dan harmonis dan tidak pernah terjebak dalam masalah besar sepanjang hidupnya.

Terdengar membosankan, bisa jadi, tapi Namjoon hanya—_normal_. Ia hanya remaja normal.

"Hei, Min Yoongi."

Sudah dua menit Namjoon berdiri di sisi kursi Yoongi, menunggu yang dipanggil menyahut. Namjoon tidak berharap yang muluk-muluk. Mungkin sebuah geraman, atau tanda apapun kalau Yoongi mendengarnya bicara. Tapi tidak ada sahutan bahkan setelah panggilannya yang ke lima. Yoongi tidur dengan tenang tanpa terganggu, sementara Namjoon sudah risih dipandangi hampir semua mata siswa di kelas seolah ia baru saja kedapatan kencing di celana.

"Hei," tangan Namjoon mengguncang bahu Yoongi.

Kejadian selanjutnya membuat Namjoon nyaris melompat kaget. Tangannya dicengkeram, nyaris dipelintir, oleh Yoongi yang matanya masih bengkak habis bangun tidur. Ia tidak tahu harus fokus pada apa. Apakah itu tangannya yang berdenyut sakit atau mata ketakutan Min Yoongi yang membuatnya larut. Namjoon mau tak mau berpikir, pikiran macam apa yang melintasi kepala Yoongi hingga wajahnya yang biasa dingin bisa menampilkan ekspresi setakut itu.

"Mau apa kau?" Yoongi menggeram, mengeratkan cengkeramannya di pergelangan tangan Namjoon yang mulai memerah.

Namjoon mengaduh. "Aku hanya mencoba membangunkanmu."

Ekspresi Yoongi merengut aneh, dan Namjoon tidak melepaskan setiap perubahan mimik wajah lelaki itu sama sekali. Terlalu menarik, pikirnya. Aneh rasanya melihat Min Yoongi memperlihatkan berbagai ekspresi dalam percakapan mereka yang singkat. Namjoon tidak ingin ini berakhir, ia ingin melihat lebih banyak. Sementara Yoongi, mungkin sibuk bertanya-tanya kenapa si jenius ini mendadak menaruh perhatian padanya saat semua orang sekuat tenaga mencoba mengabaikan keberadaannya.

"Oke, hentikan memperhatikan aku." Yoongi berujar kasar. "Beri tahu aku apa maumu, _Genius_. Biar kita sudahi obrolan tidak penting ini dan kembali pada rutinitas _biasa_."

Entah 'biasa' macam apa yang Yoongi maksud, tapi Namjoon mencoba mengambil kesimpulan sendiri.

"Kang _ssaem_ memintaku mengingatkanmu kalau kau harus mempersiapkan diri untuk pemilihan ketua OSIS. Tiga minggu lagi pemungutan suara, dan kau bisa mulai—entahlah, memberitahu visi-misi, kampanye?"

Yoongi memutar bola matanya, mengabaikan ucapan Namjoon. Ia melepas tangan Namjoon, menyisakan bekas jari berwarna merah muda di permukaan kulit teman sekelasnya itu dan bersiap tidur kembali.

Dia diabaikan, Namjoon sadar jelas hal itu. Tapi bahkan saat wajah Yoongi kembali sembunyi di antara lipatan tangannya, Namjoon masih enggan berpindah tempat. Ia berdiri di sana, memandangi surai-surai Yoongi yang hitam legam, menemukan sebuah luka mengering di bagian sisi kiri kepalanya dan merasa menyesal. Sebab berhari-hari setelah itu, ia tidak berhasil melepaskan bayangan bekas luka Yoongi tak peduli berapa keras ia mencoba.

...

Dibilang berusaha keras, Namjoon pikir ia tidak berkerja sekeras itu. Tapi yang jelas, Namjoon memberi usaha yang lebih baik dari Yoongi dalam tiga minggu. Ia menempel visi-misi dan evaluasi program kerja tahun lalu dan menambahkan kalimat persuasif di akhir poster. Hanya ada tiga poster di seluruh sekolah, tapi itu lebih baik dari Yoongi yang tidak melakukan apapun.

"Dua hari lagi, Namjoon. Aku pikir kau bakal menang." Hoseok menenggak isi soda lemonnya dengan brutal. Mereka berdua duduk dengan tenang di tribun gimnasium, menyaksikan Jungkook sibuk berteriak memberi perintah pada anggota tim basket lainnya.

Namjoon menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Entahlah. Aku tidak begitu yakin."

"Aku tidak bermaksud menjelek-jelekkan Min Yoongi," Hoseok meletakkan kaleng sodanya yang kosong di atas kursi tribun. "Tapi kau tahu sendiri seberapa buruk predikatnya di sekolah. Orang-orang tidak akan memilihnya. Ditambah, ia tidak memperlihatkan usaha apapun beberapa hari ini."

Sejujurnya, Namjoon tidak peduli. Apakah itu pada posisi ketua OSIS atau penilaian orang soal _rival_nya. Namjoon sudah kesulitan mengusir bayang-bayang luka di kepala Yoongi dan ia makin ingin tahu kenapa Yoongi tidak membuat gerakan apapun terkait dengan pemilihan ini. Namjoon bukan orang yang berambisi, tapi ia juga bukan orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Sulit baginya menebak alasan Yoongi tidak mau mengikuti ketentuan sekolah.

Ia tidak tahu kenapa ketertarikan ini begitu menghantuinya. Apakah itu karena Namjoon selalu mengejar jawaban dari segala pertanyaan yang muncul di kepalanya, atau karena sudut kecil di hatinya merasa kalau Min Yoongi adalah misteri yang sayang kalau dilewatkan begitu saja?

...

Yoongi tidak pernah muncul di pemilihan ketua OSIS dan Namjoon terpilih sebagai ketua OSIS secara aklamasi. Lelaki itu tidak muncul seharian, dan nampaknya tidak banyak orang cukup peduli. Siapa Min Yoongi, bagaimana kehidupannya dan seperti apa dia, orang-orang lebih senang pada bayangan mereka soal dirinya ketimbang mau repot mengenalinya dengan baik. Tapi Namjoon jelas tidak termasuk ke dalam orang-orang itu. Ia tidak bisa berhenti bertanya-tanya sepanjang hari. Kemana Yoongi? Kenapa ia tidak muncul? Apakah ia baik-baik saja? Apakah luka di kepala kirinya sudah sembuh, atau malah bertambah lagi?

"Selamat, Moni!" Jungkook menghampiri Namjoon, memberinya pelukan sambil berucap selamat dengan nada sedikit mengejek. Namjoon tahu apa artinya, sebab ia kerap mengatai Jungkook yang kekurangan waktu istirahat selepas resmi jadi kapten Basket.

Namjoon meringis, mengerti bahwa karma benar-benar ada. "_Trims_."

"Mulai hari ini aku resmi jadi penggemar Min Yoongi," Taehyung berujar, memilin-milin ujung rambut Jungkook seperti kebiasaannya selama ini. "Tidak muncul di pemilihan ketua OSIS? _Man_, dia bernyali sekali."

"Itu kenekatan yang besar sekali, Bung," Jungkook menimpal saat tangan Taehyung beralih merangkul bahunya dengan kasual. "Kalian lihat wajah biru Yoon _ssaem_ saat Min Yoongi tidak muncul di panggung? Aku tidak akan pernah melupakannya."

"OK, berhenti bicara soal Min Yoongi dan ayo pergi beli _tteokbokki_. Kemenangan Namjoon harus dirayakan dan aku sedang tidak punya uang." Hoseok mengapit lengan Jungkook dan Namjoon, menyeret mereka menuju gerbang. Taehyung protes, tidak suka kekasihnya ( Jungkook) diseret-seret. Yang hanya ditimpali Hoseok dengan memutar mata.

Sampai di gerbang, bahkan saat sedang menikmati _tteokbokki_, Namjoon masih gagal mengembalikan jiwanya yang entah kemana. Ketimbang mendengarkan obrolan Taehyung dan Jungkook soal laba-laba di kamar Hoseok, Namjoon lebih tertarik memikirkan Min Yoongi. Kemana dia hari ini?

...

Min Yoongi muncul keesokan harinya tanpa tedeng aling-aling. Ia tidak menyapa Yoon _ssaem_ atau siapapun di lorong seperti biasa. Ia berjalan ke kelas dengan langkah pasti, seolah tidak pernah ada hari dimana ia mangkir dari hari pemilihan umum ketua OSIS. Ia bahkan tidak melirik Namjoon, yang sudah berdiri di samping mejanya dan menatap kedatangannya dengan terkesima.

"Kau tidak datang kemarin," kata Namjoon, yang diabaikan Yoongi.

Itu, adalah kali terakhir mereka bicara.

...

Namjoon tidak pernah menggubris segala pertanyaan dalam dirinya mengenai Yoongi setelah hari itu. Min Yoongi dengan sengaja tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, membuat Namjoon merasa diabaikan. Jelas bukan perasaan yang menyenangkan. Ia berhenti mencoba bicara, bahkan berhenti memikirkan Yoongi sejak itu. Pekerjaan yang menunggunya sebagai ketua OSIS cukup membuat perhatian Namjoon teralihkan. Hal bagus, sebab ia masih tidak bisa menepis rasa tidak nyaman setelah Yoongi terang-terangan memperlihatkan rasa terganggu karena Namjoon terus mencoba mengajaknya bicara.

Mantan ketua OSIS sebelum Namjoon bernama Seokjin, bermarga Kim, meski mereka tidak berkerabat sama sekali. Kim Seokjin juga adalah sosok di balik pencalonan Min Yoongi; seorang teman lama, kata Seokjin saat Namjoon bertanya. Sebuah fakta yang agak aneh, sebab Min Yoongi tidak terlihat seperti orang yang bisa membangun hubungan sosial sama sekali.

"Perusahaan minuman isotonik sudah memberi kita lima belas krat untuk dijual. Sebaiknya kutaruh dimana?" Jinwoo menyisiri kepalanya yang lepek karena keringat. Bau matahari menyengat hidung Namjoon saat laki-laki itu berdiri di seberang mejanya.

Namjoon menggumam pendek. "Taruh saja di gudang gedung B. Bagaimana dengan stan penjualannya? Di mana Hanbin?"

"Hanbin sedang membereskannya sekarang, dibantu Minhyun dan Taeyong. Di lapangan ada lima belas orang untuk pemetaan lapangan. Sisanya masih di luar, beberapa ada di gudang untuk mendata peralatan."

Mata Namjoon melirik jam dinding. "Sudah larut. Beri tahu yang lain untuk pulang dan melanjutkan besok saja."

Jinwoo mengangguk. "Kau sendiri?" tanyanya.

"Aku masih harus mengecek beberapa hal soal perizinan. Kalian bisa duluan."

Tidak ada bantahan dari Jinwoo. Rekannya itu mengangguk dan meninggalkan Namjoon sendirian, berkutat kembali dengan beberapa lembar surat di tangan.

...

Pukul delapan malam, Namjoon baru selesai dengan semua coretannya di atas surat. Beberapa koreksi kecil, juga coretan panjang soal tanggal dan waktu yang belum sempat Jisoo ganti. Di lorong yang sepi dan lampu yang agak temaram, Namjoon melangkah. Ia bisa mendengar suara langkah kakinya memantul di dinding dan memutuskan untuk mempercepat berjalan.

Lapangan sudah sepi. Hanya lampu di depan pos penjaga yang masih menyala. Beberapa suara tawa terdengar dari arah gimnasium. Mungkin Jungkook dan timnya masih berlatih di sana, mengingat turnamen hanya tinggal menghitung hari. Taehyung juga mungkin masih di sana, bermain gim sambil menunggu Jungkook selesai latihan. Sebuah pikiran iseng muncul di kepala Namjoon, menyuruhnya ke sana dan menyapa mereka; tapi ia kepalang lelah.

Jadi Namjoon melangkah terus, mengabaikan bisikan halus dari sudut kecil kepalanya untuk menghampiri Jungkook dan (mungkin saja) Taehyung. Ia butuh istirahat, ia sungguh butuh rehat sejenak. Sudah berhari-hari isi kepalanya seperti diperas. Mengejar prestasi angkatan Seokjin rupanya tidak semudah bayangannya. Namjoon harus berusaha keras, sesuatu yang entah bagaimana sedikit asing baginya.

Memangkas jarak dengan pos penjaga, Namjoon menangkap siluet manusia berdiri di bawah temaram lampu. Kecil, ringkih. Dan Namjoon tidak tahu bagaimana ia bisa mengenali dengan jelas siapa itu. Dirinya tertegun sejenak pada betapa familiarnya postur tubuh itu di tengah minimnya cahaya dan ketidakmampuannya melihat sesuatu dari jarak sejauh ini.

Itu Min Yoongi.

Kaki Namjoon berhenti melangkah. Mungkin lima meter dari tempat Yoongi berdiri. Ia terpaku di posisinya sambil memandang gerak-gerik Yoongi di bawah lampu. Diam-diam berharap kegelapan menelannya bulat-bulat hanya agar Yoongi tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Kenapa ia harus berdiri diam memandangi Yoongi? Bukankah ia lelah dan ingin pulang? Tapi memangnya kenapa kalau sekadar ingin tahu? Sekali lagi hati dan kepala Namjoon saling berbisik kontradiktif.

Lima menit dalam keheningan, Namjoon menikmati sepoi angin yang menerbangkan rambutnya sambil melihat Yoongi. Sesekali, objek yang dipandang akan mengusak rambut, sesekali mengetukkan sepatu ke atas lantai atau bergumam sesuatu—mungkin bernyanyi. Namjoon mengamati semua itu dengan baik, masih berdiri di tempatnya semula. Suara tawa dari gimnasium perlahan berhenti, pertanda kalau mungkin saja Jungkook sudah memulai kembali latihannya.

Pergulatan pikiran Namjoon semakin kompleks saat waktu terus berjalan. Ia berada di ambang keraguan; haruskah ia melangkah pulang atau haruskah ia terus memperhatikan Yoongi di sini?

Belum selesai memilah keuntungan dan kerugian kedua opsi, sebuah mobil berhenti di depan gerbang sekolah mereka. Nyala lampunya yang keemasan menyorot pada dinding dan gerbang besi yang mulai berkarat. Namjoon menggigit bibir bagian dalamnya, gugup. Matanya memicing mlihat Yoongi mulai mencabut _earphone_ yang dipakainya dan tersneyum.

Min Yoongi itu tersenyum.

Seorang laki-laki turun dari pintu sebelah kiri. Namjoon melihat laki-laki itu, meski agak samar. Ia punya badan yang tegap, raut yang agak serius, pakaian rapi dan seulas senyum yang tidak bisa Namjoon nilai. Laki-laki itu mungkin sekitar akhir dua puluh, mapan dan menghampiri Yoongi dengan langkah pelan yang pasti.

Mereka bicara sebentar sebelum Yoongi mengikuti laki-laki itu mnuju pintu mobil. Tangan si lelaki asing memeluk pinggang Yoongi protektif, seolah berusaha menunjukkan pada dunia kalau laki-laki di sisinya adalah miliknya sepenuhnya. Namjoon melangkahkan kaki, berusaha memperoleh jarak yang sesuai agar ia bisa melihat segalanya lebih jelas.

Laki-laki itu tampan. Ia membuka pintu bagi Yoongi sambil tersenyum lembut. Namjoon baru melangkah tiga kali saat ia menangkap wajah Yoongi dengan jelas di bawah temaram lampu jalan. Wajah penuh kelembutan, dengan tatapan memuja. Seolah seluruh kehidupan Yoongi ada di tangan lelaki asing itu; seolah sebuah senyum berarti hidup bahagia seratus tahun bagi mereka berdua.

Namjoon tidak bodoh. Itu mata yang orang-orang sebut sebagai tatapan penuh cinta. Namjoon tertegun. Ia berdiri dengan bodoh di depan gerbang, memandang kursi tempat Yoongi duduk dengan pandangan tak terbaca. Tidak sadar kalau ada sepasang mata yang memandang keberadaannya sebagai pengganggu.

Mobil menderum halus sebelum meninggalkan gerbang sekolah. Tapi Namjoon masih berdiri untuk melihat kendaraan itu menghilang di balik tikungan.

...

Langit-langit kamar Namjoon tidak menarik, tapi tetap jadi objek pandangan lelaki itu sejak dua jam belakangan. Tidak ada yang Namjoon lihat selain warna putih pucat yang membosankan. Tapi toh, ia terus memandang ke arah sana seolah langit-langit kamarnya adalah objek paling memukau di seluruh dunia. Kepalanya sibuk melanglangbuana pada apapun yang mampir, pertandingan Jungkook, suara TV di ruang tengah, rasa laparnya, atau wajah Min Yoongi yang sejak tadi sore mengusik rasa penasarannya.

Namjoon tidak pernah merasa penasaran pada seseorang sebesar ia penasaran pada Yoongi. Di sudut terkecil hatinya, Namjoon percaya bahwa tidak ada orang semenarik Yoongi di dunia. Min Yoongi itu... serupa sebuah _puzzle_ yang tidak pernah bisa Namjoon pecahkan. Tapi manusia, kan, selalu merasa penasaran pada segala hal yang tidak ia ketahui. Namjoon pikir ketidaktahuannya soal Yoongi besar sekali. Terlalu besar sampai ia merasa terganggu karenanya.

Pagi harinya, Min Yoongi muncul dengan luka lebam di tulang pipi kanan, mata yang bengkak (entah karena terlalu banyak tidur atau terlalu banyak menangis), langkah yang tertatih dan sudut bibir yang sobek. Namjoon mengakui kalau ia selalu merasa terpana karena Min Yoongi—pada caranya berjalan, bicara... bahkan caranya bernapas. Tapi tak pernah Namjoon menemukan dirinya benar-benar tidak bisa bereaksi saat Yoongi melangkah masuk.

Yoongi masih sama, tatapannya masih menyorot dengan tajam dan wajahnya masih sedingin biasa. Di hadapan Min Yoongi, mungkin dunia adalah sebuah tempat kosong dengan orang-orang yang kosong. Semua orang berpikir bahwa Yoongi adalah orang aneh, sedang tatapan Yoongi selalu menerjemahkan kalau baginya semua orang hanyalah sekumpulan manusia dungu yang tidak layak mendapat liriknnya sedikit saja.

"Ya Tuhan..." Namjoon mendengar Hoseok menggumam. Lantas bisik-bisik di kelas semakin keras, sedang Namjoon terlalu sibuk memandang Yoongi untuk menggubris mereka.

"Dia pasti terlibat perkelahian dengan anak-anak berandalan."

"Oh! Lihat lukanya!"

"Kudengar keluarga Min Yoongi tidak harmonis."

"Dia pasti dipukuli Ayahnya yang pemabuk lagi."

Namjoon tidak tahan mendengar semua itu, jadi ia sumpal telinganya dengan _earphone_. Musik RnB menemani waktu kosongnya sebelum jam pertama dimulai, dibumbui lirikannya pada Min Yoongi yang asik sendiri memandangi langit dari sisi jendela.

...

Siang yang panjang Namjoon habiskan duduk sendirian di ruang kesehatan. Ia sesekali membuka lembar-lembar laporan kegiatan, mengisi waktu luangnya yang hening. Sejak tadi Namjoon tidak beranjak, tapi kentara sekali ia ingin segera pergi. Hanya saja tubuhnya tidak berjalan beriringan dengan perintah akal sehat. Sejak tadi yang ia lakukan hanya duduk sambil melirik pintu semenit sekali. Obrolan riuh di lorong seringkali membuat Namjoon berdebar-debar, sedang telinganya sibuk menyortir suara-suara yang datang; berharap ada satu gelombang yang ia harap terselip dalam keramaian.

Namjoon sedang menunggu. Menunggu apa, hati kecilnya jelas tahu tapi ia enggan mengaku.

Bel berbunyi, tapi Namjoon masih belum beranjak pergi. Toh kalaupun ia tidak hadir di kelas, Hoseok akan berkata kalau ia sedang menggunakan dispensasi untuk acara OSIS yang akan datang. Guru-guru tidak akan protes, sebab tidak peduli berapa banyak pembolosan yang Namjoon lakukan (meski ia tidak bolos sesering itu), posisinya di puncak peringkat nilai selalu tidak pernah goyah.

Lewat tiga puluh menit dan kesabaran Namjoon mulai terkikis sedikit demi sedikit. Ia menutup lembar laporan dan merangkak naik ke atas ranjang kesehatan. Tidur siang nampaknya bukan ide yang buruk. Ia butuh istirahat; tapi perihal satu perkara bahkan Namjoon tidak bisa lari di dalam mimpi. Decit tempat tidur hampir membuat Namjoon loncat dari tempatnya berbaring. Hanya sedetik lagi sampai ia terlelap, tapi siapapun yang datang rupanya tidak kenal kata menunggu. Sambil mengerutkan dahi, Namjoon menyibak tirai. Hanya untuk menemukan Min Yoongi berbaring di ranjang lain sambil menghadap padanya.

Mata Yoongi tertutup, untuk sejenak wajah itu tampak damai dan tenang. Seolah Min Yoongi bukanlah orang yang diberi panggilan mengerikan oleh hampir semua populasi sekolah. Seolah lebam-lebam di wajah Yoongi tidak sanggup menghalanginya memeluk kedamaian barang sejenak. Namjoon saat itu baru tahu kalau wajah Yoongi sangat kecil. Bulu matanya pendek, kulitnya putih pucat tapi ada semburat merah muda samar di kedua pipinya yang tampak menggemaskan. Hidungnya kecil dan bibirnya tipis berwarna merah muda.

Namjoon kala itu berpikir, bagaimana rasanya pipi Yoongi jika saja ia punya kesempatan meraba? Atau hidung Yoongi kalau ia bisa mencubit? Atau bibir Yoongi andai ia berhak mencium?

"Tidak usah memandangiku terus." Suara serak Yoongi terdengar. Namjoon bisa merasa jantungnya hampir berhenti saking terkejut. Ia gelagapan, melempar pandang pada apapun di sekeliling ruangan kecuali Yoongi.

"Aku tidak melihat padamu, tuh," kilahnya, diakhiri gigitan-gigitan kecil pada bibir.

Yoongi menggumam panjang. Masih dengan mata tertutup ia meraih gorden, hendak menarik kain itu menutup kembali. Tapi kerja tangan Namjoon lebih cepat dibanding otaknya sendiri. Ada desiran yang cukup menyengat saat telapak tangannya bertemu permukaan kulit Yoongi. Tidak sampai dua detik, sebab si empunya tahu tangan yang ia genggam tidak terlalu menyenangi sentuhan langsung. Namjoon heran bagaimana ia bisa mengingat hal itu, soal Min Yoongi, lebih baik dari dirinya mengingat tanggal lahir sahabatnya sendiri.

"Lebam di wajahmuㅡ" Namjoon menarik napas, "sudah diobati?"

"Kenapa kau peduli?" Yoongi menyahut, nadanya agak lebih tinggi.

Namjoon tidak menjawab. Di satu sisi, ia merasa kalau Yoongi tidak mengharapkan jawaban. Di sisi lain, dirinya sendiri tak yakin bisa menjawab. Kenapa dan bagaimana adalah dua kalimat tanya yang belakangan berusaha Namjoon hindari.

Mata Yoongi masih betah tertutup, sedang Namjoon masih enggan menggubris teguran Yoongi sebelumnya. Ia menatapi wajah Yoongi lagi, merekam dengan jelas setiap garis yang ada di sana. Mengingat dengan baik ritme napas Yoongi yang teratur. Bahkan sekalipun Yoongi menyuruhnya berhenti, Namjoon tidak berniat mengikuti perintahnya. Namjoon tidak bisa. Ia tidak bisa menghentikan rasa penasarannya pada Yoongi.

Yoongi sangat cantik. Yoongi sangat sangat cantik. Yoongi pasti lebih cantik saat wajahnya tidak dipenuhi lebam semacam itu. Jadi setelah puas memandangi sosok di ranjang di sampingnya, Namjoon beranjak. Petugas kesehatan pasti sedang sibuk makan siang di kantin. Atau bisa saja sedang menggosip di ruang guru. Namjoon pikir ia harus segera mengobati luka-luka Yoongi agar wajah cantiknya segera pulih seperti sedia kala.

"Mau apa kau?" Yoongi menyalak saat Namjoon mulai menekan kapas pada luka-lukanya. Hanya dua detik mata galak itu sempat bertahan, sebelum digantikan dengan ringisan-ringisan pelan.

"Mengobatimu." Namjoon menjawab singkat. Ia memandang wajah Yoongi, dan bisa merasakan halus permukaan kulitnya di bawah sentuhannya. Pada kulit selembut dan setransparan ini, setan mana yang dengan tega melayangkan pukulannya?

Mata Namjoon memandang tiap inci wajah Yoongi dengan khidmat. Terpesona pada wajah itu lagi dan lagi, dan dengan jarang sedekat ini ia bisa mendengar jantungnya bertalu-talu. Namjoon menggigit daging di dalam mulutnya, berupaya menyadarkan diri. Ini Min Yoongi yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Kau melihatku terus." Suara serak Yoongi terdengar kembali. Mata Namjoon menyusuri hidung Yoongi dan bertumpu pada kedua retina lelaki itu. Bola mata Yoongi berwarna hitam, hitam yang segelap jelaga. Tapi Namjoon menemukan binar yang indah pada bola mata hitam itu. Sesuatu yang membuat telapak tangannya berkeringat.

"Iya." Namjoon memberi pengakuan.

Alis Yoongi berkedut sedikit. "Kenapa?"

"Entahlah," Namjoon terkekeh, membuang pandangannya ke tirai putih yang tadi memisahkan mereka, pada dinding atau pada sinar matahari yang menyelip masuk lewat jendela. Apa saja asal bukan mata Yoongi.

"Kau tertarik padaku." Yoongi menyimpulkan. Tidak ada intonasi, tidak ada rasa bangga, tidak ada apapun dari suaranya yang datar dan tanpa nada.

Namjoon menghentikan gerak tangannya sejenak sebelum tersenyum. "Ya. Aku tertarik padamu."

Yoongi diam. Namjoon, anehnya, tidak merasa canggung lagi. Sebelum ini ia pikir Min Yoongi akan selalu menghardik siapapun yang mencoba mendekatinya. Tapi rupanya praduga itu ia dapati salah. Yoongi hanya orang biasa, mungkin kepribadiannya sedikit mirip dengan Jungkook dan Taehyung dijadikan satu. Sinis, individualis dan punya banyak misteri.

Namjoon menepis pemikiran itu. Tidak lagi mau menilai Yoongi secepat angin hanya karena satu dua percakapan normal mereka.

"Jangan." Yoongi tiba-tiba bergumam.

"Maaf?"

Yoongi menatap mata Namjoon dalam-dalam. "Jangan tertarik padaku."

...

Lebam Yoongi hilang seminggu kemudian. Tapi Namjoon tidak bisa sedetikpun melepas bayang-bayang percakapan mereka di ruang kesehatan. Sejak itu, Namjoon selalu gagal memahami maksud Yoongi. Ia mencoba mencocokkan berbagai kemungkinan, tapi tiap kali dirinya hampir sampai pada kesimpulan, nuraninya berbisik untuk berhenti membuat deduksi. Min Yoongi bukanlah orang yang bisa Namjoon nilai hanya lewat selentingan obrolan. Min Yoongi lebih dari itu, bisik hati kecilnya, adalah segala isi dunia yang ia simpan sendiri. Jika Yoongi tak menghendakinya, bukankah harusnya Namjoon menghormati keputusan itu? Tapi manusia adalah makhluk yang selalu ingin tahu; dan Namjoon tidak puas dengan kalimat 'cukup'. Ia selalu ingin mendengar alasan.

Sejak itu, Namjoon selalu pulang terlambat. Sebab ia tahu Min Yoongi kerap pulang larut. Biasanya Yoongi hanya duduk-duduk mengobrol dengan penjaga sekolah. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah Namjoon temukan saat lelaki itu bertemu murid lainnya di sekolah yang luas ini. Beberapa kali dijemput mobil yang kerap kali berbeda warna dan merk. Hati kecil Namjoon terusik, ia merasa sangat terganggu. Kenapa hal-hal dalam hidup Min Yoongi tampak menariknya makin dan makin dekat?

"Ibumu tempo hari mengeluh padaku, Kawan. Katanya kau selalu pulang larut. Urusan OSIS memangnya semerepotkan itu, ya?" Hoseok menepuk punggung Namjoon, sambil tangan lainnya meletakkan nampan makanan di atas meja. Di seberang mereka, Jungkook sedang sibuk mengelap saus yang berceceran di dagu Taehyung. Pemandangan biasa bagi mereka berdua, juga mungkin semua orang di kantin ini.

Jungkook dan Taehyung adalah orang yang diam-diam Namjoon banggakan. Anak-anaknya, kalau Hoseok sedang ingin mendramatisir. Mungkin satu-satunya pasangan gay di sekolah yang tidak pernah berani diusik siapapun. Alasannya jelas, karena Jungkook siap melempar siapapun yang menyakiti Taehyung dari atap kalau ada yang berani mencoba.

Pernah suatu waktu, di tingkat pertama, saat anak-anak di sekolah masih segar mengirim surat cinta pada Jungkook, seorang anak perempuan menampar Taehyung setelah tahu kalau Jungkook pacaran dengannya sejak kelas sembilan. Namjoon menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana Jungkook mengangkat kerah seragam perempuan itu sampai lehernya hampir tercekik dan berbisik; "_Sentuh punyaku lagi, kuhabisi kau_."

Masih di tingkat pertama, saat hampir ada yang melecehkan Taehyung di gudang peralatan olahraga. Namjoon tidak menyaksikan perkelahian itu. Tapi ia melihat bagaimana jari Jungkook memerah karena dipakai memukul terlalu keras dan wajahnya sarat akan emosi. Di pelukannya, Taehyung menangis sesegukan. Di belakangnya, empat orang siswa kelas dua belas terkapar dengan rahang yang memar, gigi geraham yang tanggal dan tangan yang hampir patah.

"Jangan digubris," Namjoon menjawab Hoseok setelah jeda agak lama. "Ibuku senang sekali mengkhawatirkan hal yang tidak perlu."

Cobaan Jungkook dan Taehyung rupanya tidak berhenti di sekolah. Orangtua Taehyung memang terbuka, tapi Jungkook tidak. Ia diusir dari rumah sejak kelas sembilan dan berakhir hidup bersama orangtua Taehyung setelah melalui banyak sekali kesakitan. Bahkan kalau harus melawan dunia, Namjoon pikir, Jungkook bersedia memberi segalanya untuk Taehyung.

Namjoon ingin bisa melindungi orang sebaik Jungkook melindungi Taehyung. Memastikan bahwa ia tidak terluka, memastikan bahwa ia tidak tertekan dan selalu bahagia. Namjoon ingin melakukan itu untuk seseorang, dan orang pertama yang muncul di kepalanya saat berpikir demikian adalah laki-laki itu. Min Yoongi.

"Aku tahu kau sedang kasmaran, Namjoon-_ah_. Tidak ada gunanya menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku," kata Hoseok di suatu sore. Di tribun tempat mereka melihat Jungkook mengoper bola dan meneriakkan perintah pada anggota timnya. Taehyung duduk dengan wajah antusias di dekat tas Jungkook. Tangannya menggenggam susu stoberi, dan matanya berbinar bangga.

Namjoon meletakkan kopi dinginnya di atas kursi. "Hmm? Apa maksudmu?"

Hoseok memandang Namjoon dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Campuran antara simpati dan keingintahuan, dengan sedikit amarah. Namjoon merasa tatapan itu terlalu kompleks, dan ia sungguh tidak tahu bagaimana harus membalas tatapan Hoseok sebab ia sendiri terlalu buram akan maksudnya.

"Kau mulai tertarik pada Min Yoongi." Hoseok berkata, begitu terus terang.

Namjoon menggigit bibir. "Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Oh, gosip menyebar dengan cepat, Sobat. Aku mendengar beberapa gadis di kantin membicarakan soal kau yang mengobati luka Min Yoongi di ruang kesehatan."

Namjoon seharusnya tidak lupa kalau sahabatnya ini punya telinga yang mendengar lebih jelas dan mata yang melihat lebih jauh ketimbang dirinya. Namjoon memandang lapangan lagi, menangkap sosok Jungkook berjalan sambil tersenyum ke arah Taehyungㅡyang sudah siap dengan sebuah handuk dan botol air minum. Namjoon menghela napas.

"Jadi itu benar?" Hoseok bertanya lagi, nadanya terdengar asing di telinga Namjoon.

"Ya," Namjoon menjawab, nyaris berbisik. "Itu benar."

Tidak ada yang bicara lagi setelah itu. Mereka menghabiskan waktu istirahat tim basket dalan keheningan yang panjang. Keheningan yang janggal, bukan karena si _happy virus_ Jung Hoseok tidak terbiasa duduk diam dalam waktu yang lama. Tapi karena obrolan mereka sebelumnya mengundang banyak sekali kecanggungan yang kental. Namjoon bingung menjelaskan rasa tertarik yang ia perlihatkan pada Yoongi, dan Hoseokㅡentah apa yang ada dalam pikiran laki-laki itu; Namjoon tak bisa menerka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan setiap sore di sekolah, kalau begitu? Ada hubungannya dengan Min Yoongi?" Peluit tanda dimulainya kembali latihan bersahutan dengan pertanyaan Hoseok.

"Ya dan tidak," Namjoon menjawab. "Kadang aku tinggal karena ingin melihatnya lebih lama, kadang aku tinggal karena banyak pekerjaan. Kalau aku beruntung, aku bisa melihat Min Yoongi dijemput di gerbang sekolah."

Itu adalah beruntung versi Namjoon, pikir Hoseok.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa soal Min Yoongi." Hoseok berujar, ia memainkan kaleng soda lemon miliknya yang sudah kosong. Tatapannya terpatri pada lapangan basket di hadapan mereka.

Namjoon mengangguk. "Memang."

"Kau tidak bisa jatuh cinta pada orang yang tidak kau kenali."

Kekeh halus terlontar dari mulut Namjoon. "Itu juga, benar. Tapi ini juga bukan cinta. Belum."

Menyudahi percakapan, Hoseok bangkit. "Traktir aku semangkuk _tteokbokki_ dan akan kukenalkan Min Yoongi padamu."

Tawaran itu sungguh menggiurkanㅡjuga membingungkan di sisi lain. Tapi segala hal tentang Min Yoongi tidak pernah membuat Namjoon ragu-ragu. Jadi ia mengangkat tasnya, tersenyum pada Hoseok dan mengangguk setuju.

...

Namjoon tidak pernah mengira kalau 'mengenal Yoongi' berarti duduk di sofa ruang tamu Kim Seokjin yang beraroma pinus. Bersama teh kamomil di atas meja dan tawa kecil Hoseok dari arah dapur. Kepalanya sibuk berotasi pada pertanyaan-pertanyaan membingungkan, yang utamanya adalah; bagaimana Hoseok bisa mengenal Seokjin?

Nampaknya semua orang punya rahasia mereka masing-masing. Bahkan sahabatnya sendiri, yang Namjoon pikir sudah ia kenali luar dalamnya. Namjoon mau tidak mau bertanya-tanya lagi, apakah Jungkook dan Taehyung tahu? Atau apakah Jungkook dan Taehyung juga punya hal yang mereka sembunyikan darinya dan Hoseok? Namjoon punya semacam rasa tidak nyaman. Apakah selama ini ia terlalu fokus pada dirinya sendiri, sampai-sampai saat ia menoleh, teman-temannya sudah berjalan lebih jauh darinya.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu." Seokjin meletakkan sepiring kukis kering di hadapan Namjoon. Senyumannya lembut dan penuh aura dewasa, meski wajahnya sedikit menyorot jenaka. Mendengar suara tawa Hoseok sejak tadi, Namjoon menyimpulkan kalau Seokjin adalah orang yang lumayan humoris.

Namjoon balik tersenyum. "Tidak masalah, _Sunbae_."

Seokjin duduk di hadapan Namjoon, dan tekanan yang diterima laki-laki itu semakin terasa. Memang tidak terlalu kental, tapi rasa segan terhadap sosok di hadapannya ini membuat Namjoon merasa sedikit terintimidasi. Padahal Seokjinㅡ terlihat sangat _normal_. Sangat normal dan sangat ramah. Diam-diam Namjoon melirik Hoseok, yang sudah asyik dengan layar TV dan es kopi dingin di tangannya. Mengabaikan Namjoon dan Seokjin, barangkali bermaksud memberi mereka waktu dan suasana agar lebih leluasa bicara.

"Ada yang ingin kau tahu, Namjoon-_ssi_?" Suara Seokjin memecah keheningan, yang sejak tadi hanya diisi oleh humor garing pelawak di televisi. Namjoon mengernyit.

"Maaf?"

Seokjin tersenyum. "Soal Yoongi. Ada yang ingin kau tahu?"

Namjoon tidak yakin apa pertanyaan itu sungguh-sungguh atau tidak, sebab ekspresi Seokjin tidak berubah sedikitpun. Laki-laki itu masih duduk dengan tenang, dengan pandangan yang dalam. Namjoon mengalihkan pandangan, kali ini memandang langit-langit ruang tamu. Baru sekarang ia merasa begitu tenang memandang langit-langit, setelah lama bertanya mengapa ia betah melakukannya.

"_Sunbae_ kenal Yoongi?" Namjoon bertanya, masih enggan membalas tatapan Seokjin. Yang tak ia tahu, Seokjin ikut mengalihkan pandang. Mereka berdua duduk bersandar pada sofa sambil memandang langit-langit dengan tenang.

"Itu cerita yang agak panjang, nampaknya."

...

Min Yoongi hidup dalam dunia yang terlalu kejam untuknya sendiri. Di usia semuda itu, di tempat sekeji ini, Namjoon tidak pernah berpikir ia bisa bertahan seperti Yoongi. Mendadak ingatan mengenai nama-nama panggilan, gosip-gosip dan ucapan-ucapan buruk mengenai Yoongi berputar di kepalanya seperti gasing. Namjoon membenci semua itu, juga membenci kediamannya selama ini.

_"Yoongi anak yang baik, Namjoon-ssi. Dia memang agak tidak ramah, tapi ia sangat baik. Sekali kau dekat dengannya, ia memberimu tempat yang sangat tinggi di dalam hidupnya dan menjagamu sepanjang hayat."_

Namjoon memutar-mutar penanya tanpa minat. Matanya memandang kosong pada buku biologi di atas meja, tapi Namjoon tahu kalau bukan ke sana pikirannya bermuara. Ia menggigit bibir, tidak sadar bahwa permukaan bibirnya yang kering sedikit meninggalkan luka. Namjoon terlalu larut dalam pikirannya sendiri untuk sekadar peduli.

_"Ibunya selalu memperlakukan Yoongi seperti sampah sejak Ayahnya berselingkuh. Dan perlakuan buruk itu semakin parah sejak Yoongi secara terbuka mengaku sebagai homoseksual."_

Seolah Jungkook dan Taehyung, dua orang penting dalam hidupnya tak cukup menampar Namjoon. Seolah ia belum cukup berperan sebagai penonton tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa.

_"Yoongi bertemu Park Jimin, dan jatuh cinta. Hal yang manis, seandainya saja semua orang bisa memandangnya dari sudut pandang yang sama denganku, atau kau, atau segelintir kita yang mau repot mencoba."_

_"Tapi segala hal tidak pernah berjalan baik untuk Jimin dan Yoongi, sejak saat itu. Ibu Yoongi mengusirnya, keluarga Jimin pindah karena menganggapnya sebagai pembawa pengaruh buruk dan Yoongi terkatung-katung sendirian di usianya yang belum tujuh belas."_

Seringkali Namjoon berpikir; jika jadi berbeda sesalah ini, mengapa Tuhan tidak sekalian saja menciptakan manusia seluruhnya sama?

_"Di tengah keputusasaan itu, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Satu hal yang akan kusesali seumur hidup. Di titik terendah hidupnya, Yoongi bertemu Yook Jungmoo. Seorang laki-laki kaya, homoseksual yang frustasi karena pernikahannya tidak pernah berhasil."_

Ingatan Namjoon terlempar kembali pada malam dimana ia pertama kali bertemu mereka. Yoongi dan Jungmoo, di depan gerbang sekolah. Senyum Min Yoongi malam itu lebar sekali, dan pendapat soal tatapan penuh puja itu tidak pernah Namjoon perkirakan akan benar adanya.

_"Yoongi jatuh cinta lagi dan Jungmoo memberi segala hal yang ia butuhkan. Segalanya kecuali hatinya."_

Namjoon ingat isakan kecil Seokjin berikut kata-katanya. _"Yook Jungmoo adalah laki-laki yang posesif dan tempramen, Namjoon-_ssi_. Ia selalu tampil di depan publik sebagai orang yang rendah hati dan ramah. Tapi di balik itu, ia selalu mengerikan. Amarah yang selalu ia pendam di depan orang-orang selalu ia lampiaskan pada Yoongi. Tidak peduli apa yang Yoongi rasakan dan pikirkan, Jungmoo tidak mau tahu."_

Ada rasa tersengat yang tidak nyaman di hati Namjoon saat ia melihat luka di kepala Yoongi. Juga memar-memar di wajahnya yang cantik. Namjoon mengepalkan tangan, sangat kuat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Geram rasanya mengingat bahwa luka-luka itu didapat Yoongi dari orang yang paling lelaki itu kasihi.

_"Jika kau peduli pada Yoongi, Namjoon-_ssi_. Bantu aku membebaskan dia. Bantu aku untuk... membiarkannya bebas dari luka-luka itu. Tubuhnya mungkin sakit, tapi hatinya... hatinya jauh lebih hancur dari itu."_

...

Ada seselip rasa familiar saat Yoongi memandangnya dan Namjoon menyukai sensasi itu. Namjoon merapatkan jaketnya, menghalau rasa dingin dari semilir angin musim gugur yang menghantam mereka berdua. Sesekali, ia melirik Yoongi lewat ekor matanya. Merekam dengan baik bagaimana rambut-rambut Yoongi yang halus berkibar-kibar ditiup angin. Matahari sedang menuju batas cakrawala dan sinar hangatnya menyelipkan rasa hangat yang menggelitik permukaan kulit Namjoon. Itu sore yang indah.

"Kau akan menunggu terus di sini, Kim Namjoon?" Yoongi bertanya, suaranya dalam dan serak seperti biasa.

Namjoon mengangguk. "Ya."

Yoongi tidak bicara lagi. Ia sibuk mengangguk-anggukkan kepala setelah memasang earphone pada kedua telinga. Sekadar menikmati musik dari ponselnya. Namjoon memperhatikan semua gerakan itu tanpa terlewat satu detikpun. Aneh rasanya, memandangi Min Yoongi tanpa sedikitpun merasa bosan. Gerak teratur dadanya yang naik turun saat menarik napas bahkan membuat perut Namjoon terasa sedang diaduk-aduk.

Sebuah mobil berhenti, lagi-lagi berbeda dari yang biasanya. Tapi lelaki di balik kemudi selalu orang yang sama. Namjoon selalu melihat sorot mata penuh dominasi itu saat memandang Yoongi. Lelaki yang Namjoon yakini bernama Jungmoo itu keluar, hendak menghampiri tempat mereka duduk sebelum Yoongi lebih dulu menghampirinya dan tersenyum ramah. Yoongi tidak menoleh lagi ke arahnya, tapi Namjoon tahu ada yang salah dari sorot mata Yoongi. Mata itu bukan lagi mata memuja.

"Sampai nanti, Kim Namjoon-_ssi_." Kata Yoongi sebelum ia beranjak pergi.

Sore itu Namjoon sampai pada kesimpulan bahwa ia sudah jatuh cinta pada Min Yoongi. Cinta yang dalam dan tidak berdasar.

...

Min Yoongi tidak tiba di sekolah keesokan harinya. Atau esoknya, atau esoknya lagi, atau dua minggu kemudian. Semua orang membicarakannya dan beragam spekulasi yang menjemukan telinga muncul ke permukaan seperti buih selepas ombak. Tapi semua orang berhenti setelah obrolan soal Min Yoongi, si pendiam, si pelacur, si gay itu dirasa tak lagi menarik. Meninggalkan Namjoon dalam kecemasan yang tidak berujung sebab ia untuk pertama kalinya benar-benar merasa buta.

"Dia akan kembali, Namjoon. Tenang saja." Ucapan Hoseok tidak berhasil memberinya ketenangan seperti yang Namjoon harapkan.

Taehyung dan Jungkook hanya menepuk bahunya mengerti. Barangkali mereka membayangkan posisi Namjoon, sambil menempatkan satu sama lain di tempat Yoongi. Namjoon pikir Taehyung dan Jungkook akan jadi lebih gila dari ini seandainya saja salah satu dari mereka menghilang tanpa kabar. Namjoon berkali-kali mencari, tapi ia bahkan tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana dan hanya berputar-putar di kota tanpa tujuan berarti.

Yang Namjoon tahu, hilangnya Yoongi pasti ada hubungannya dengan kematian Yook Jungmoo di malam itu, malam setelah sore yang mereka habiskan duduk berdua di depan pos penjaga. Beritanya menyebar seperti kayu kering yang dilalap api. Semua orang tahu pembunuhan itu, di sebuah hotel bintang lima dengan botol bir sebagai senjata. Ada darah di tempat mayat Jungmoo terbaring. Tapi ada beberapa jejak darah di bagian lainnya. Di pinggiran meja nakas, di dekat westafel, di ujung karpet. Darah yang bukan milik Yook Jungmoo.

Bukan perkara sulit bagi otak Namjoon untuk menyimpulkan duduk perkara. Ia membayangkan Yoongi melawan balik. Sebab mata lelah Yoongi sore itu cukup menggambarkan segalanya.

...

"Itu pasti dia," kata Seokjin suatu sore, tak lama setelah berita itu menyala di seantero Korea.

"Itu memang dia." Namjoon menimpal yakin. "Dia melawan balik. Dia bukan lagi orang yang perlu kau lindungi, _Sunbae_. Ia lebih kuat dari kita semua dijadikan satu."

...

Sejak hari itu Yoongi menghilang. Semua orang tidak tahu kemana ia pergi, atau jadi apa dia, bagaimana keadaannya. Hanya sedikit yang peduli. Sisanya hanya mendengar rumor dan memutuskan langsung percaya pada kabar burung yang tidak jelas asal usulnya. Namjoon percaya Yoongi ada di suatu tempat di dunia ini. Lari, hidup sendiri seperti _cheetah_ yang lincah. Mengambil kebebasannya setelah tahun-tahun yang berat ia habiskan bergantung pada Yook Jungmoo. Mungkin mencari Jimin, atau mungkin menikmati cintanya bersama dirinya sendiri.

Semua orang mencari pembunuh Yook Jungmoo, tapi keberadaan Yoongi sejak awal sudah ia jadikan rahasia. Yook Jungmoo bahkan tidak membiarkan ajudan pribadinya melihat Yoongi. Sisi pencemburunya rupanya cukup parah untuk menjadi batu sandungannya sendiri. Yoongi adalah rahasia terbesar Jungmoo, kata Seokjin. Tapi Namjoon tidak setuju. Rahasia terbesar Jungmoo mungkin adalah perasaan cintanya yang terlalu besar pada Yoongi. Obsesi untuk memiliki Yoongi untuk dirinya sendiri. Rasa cinta yang memberi Yoongi tak lebih dari luka-luka menganga.

Min Yoongi akan selamanya hidup di dalam ingatan Namjoon sebagai orang yang bebas. Sebagai si balok es, sosok pendiam yang memandang semua orang seperti ternak. Sementara ia dengan percaya diri menjemput kebebasannya sendiri bahkan sebelum orang lain sempat menjejakkan kaki mereka dalam masalahnya untuk menginterupsi.

...

**end.**


End file.
